Everything changes
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: David Wicks accidently kills someone luckerly his daugher Poppy has a new job in holby Ive made up Poppy, Caitlin, Shane, Maddison, Ethan, Kyle, Angel, Melodie, Sharice, Leah, Britney, Kelly, Rihanna, Tara and Ivan for Eastenders and David Wicks, Joe Wicks, Bianca, Whitney, Liam, Tiffany, Morgan, Jack, Amy, Roxy, Max, Tanya, Lauren, Abi and Oscar and a little Derek, Joey and Alice
1. Chapter 1

Derek: OI WICKS

David: Yes Derek

Derek: So I hear you married my sister

David: Yes

Derek: WHY

David: We are in love and if you don't like it why don't you just leave walford

Angel: OI DAD JUST WACK HIM ONE

David: COME HERE

(Angel walks over holding Tara's hand)

David: Im not doing voilence infront of my three year old granddaughter

Angel: She has a name

David: Yes Angel I know her name is Tara and you had her at thirteen

(Angel and Tara leave)

Derek: Oh keeping teenage pregnatcy's in the family are we

David: It was a mistake same with Maddison

Derek: Maddison, slaggy Maddison

David: Maddison is not a slag

Derek: Twenty with three kids, she's thrown her life away

David: She works in McDonalds

Derek: But hows Britney, Kelly and Rihanna meant to live off that

David: Shut up Derek

(Bianca walks over)

Derek: Hello sweetheart

Bianca: Hello uncle Derek. Dad can I borrow by borrow I mean keep a tenner

David: Sure

(David gives Bianca a tenner)

Bianca: Thanks dad

(Bianca walks off)

(In the square)

Angel: Carol, could you look after Tara for a little while

Carol: Yeah sure everything alright

Angel: Yeah fine, just a little buisness with dad

Carol: Ok

(Angel walks off)

(Jack walks over with Amy)

Jack: Whose this

Carol: This is Tara, shes Angel's daughter

Jack: Amy wants to know if Tara would like to come playground with us

(Tara nodds)

Carol: Come on then

(Amy holds Tara's hand)

Jack: Aww

Amy: I love Tara

(Tara hugs Amy)

Tara: Nana

Carol: Coming sweetie

(Back in the square)

Derek: Your daughters are slags

David: So your calling Bianca a slag

Derek: No

David: I hate you

(Angel comes over)

David: Where's Tara

Angel: With Carol in the playground playing with Amy

David: Ok

Derek: Right

David: I've had enough off this

(David and Angel get into Davids car and put seatbelts on)

(Derek walks out infront of David)

David: Oh my god

Angel: Dad dont worry

(David and Angel get out)

David: Call Poppy and tell her to leave Ivan with Caitlin

Angel: On it

(Max runs over)

Max: David whats happened

David: I was taking Angel to town to meet up with friends and he just walked out

Max: Its ok I belive you I belive its an accident

(Angel and Poppy come over)

David: Poppy's a doctor

Poppy: Dad have you tried killing Derek

David: No he walked out

Poppy: Well his dead

David: D-dead

Poppy: Yeah

Max: No he can't be

Joey: DAD

(Joey runs over)

Poppy: Im so sorry

(Alice walks over)

Alice: What's happened

Joey: Dads dead

Alice: How

David: Sorry he walked out

Angel: What we going to do

David: I dunno

Poppy: Ive got the job up Holby we could all move there

David: Well done Poppy

(David calls someione)

David: Hello I'd like to hire a bus with seatbelts, thankyou

(ends call)

David: Poppy, Angel pack your things aand tell the others were leaving Walford

Poppy: Ok

(Poppy and Angel go home)

David: Im so sorry

(David walks off)

Max: Jack, Its Derek his dead

Carol: How

Max: David ran him over by accident

Carol: Oh

Max: carol your leaving Walford with your husband

Carol: Oh

Jack: Can Amy stay in touch with Tara

Carol: Sure

(Amy hugs Tara and Tara hugs Amy back)

Tara: I miss you

Amy: I miss you

(Carol and Tara arrive home)

(Bus arrives)

David: Kids on the bus

(Everyone gets on)

(Angel straps Tara in her seat)

(Poppy straps Ivan in his seat)

(Maddison helps Rihanna strap in)

(Everyone sits down and puts their seatbelts on)

David: Holby here we come

Tiffany: Mum why we going to Holby

Bianca: For a fresh start

Morgan: What about daddy and Sasha

Bianca: I charged up my old phone for you so you can keep in contact

Morgan: Thank you mum

Whitney: Where is Holby

David: I don't have a clue but Ed, my satnave knows

Caitlin: Why Ed

Shane: I don't have a clue. You ok Sharice

Sharice: Yes daddy

Maddison: Dad its ok I have a new McDobnalds job in holby

David: Good girl

Rihanna: Why we leaving

Maddison: Because auntie Poppy has a new job

Rihanna: Ok

Maddison: Are you alright Britney and Kelly

Britney: Yes

Kelly: Yes

Carol: David is the satnave nessersary it keeps saying bear left

Toby: Carol it doesn't mean theirs a bear left it means turn left

Carol: Oh

David: Yeah

Poppy: Oh don't tell me we have a house already built

David: My house twenty years ago I built as hiding its massive

Poppy: Ok

David: Its great

Angel: Rihanna

Rihanna: Shut up and drive

(David drives)


	2. Chapter 2

David: Should nearly be here

Angel: Cool

David: Is Tara excited

Tara: No

Angel: No

Carol: I think the back is bored

Poppy: Dad are we there yet

David: No not yet

Sharice: Leah are you looking forward to the move

Leah: Yes

David: We have arrived

(Everyone gets out)

Angel: It looks like an abandoned childrens home

David: It is but its also the biggest

Poppy: Ok then

Linda: Welcome to holby Im Linda Andrews

David: David Wicks and this is basicly them my faily well not my whole family but most of them

Carol: Carol Wicks his wife

Bianca: Bianca Butcher

Joe: Joe Wicks

Poppy: Poppy Wicks

Caitlin: Caitlin Wicks

Shane: Shane Wicks

Ethan: Ethan Wicks

Maddison: Maddison Wicks

Toby: Toby Wicks

Kyle: Kyle Wicks

Angel: Angel Wicks

Whitney: Whitney Dean

Liam: Liam Butcher

Tiffany: Tiffany Butcher

Morgan: Morgan Butcher

Melodie: Melodie Wicks

Poppy: This is Ivan Wicks

Sharice: Sharice Wicks

Leah: Leah Wicks

Britney: Britney Wicks

Kelly: Kelly Wicks

Rihanna: Rihanna Wicks

Angel: This is Tara Wicks

Linda: Nice too meet you all, I have to go to work

(Linda walks off)

David:Oh what would my mother say if she found out I killed Derek

Angel: That's my boy

Carol: Can we go in

David: Yes, come on

Carol: Wow

Angel: Its amazing

David: It sure is

Maddison: Thanks dad

Angel: Im going to look round outside look after Tara, shes tired

Maddison: Same and Britney, Kelly and Rihanna are tired

(Maddison and Angel leave)

Maddison: Promise me one thing you won't have three kids by fifteen

Angel: Oh I won't

Maddison: Good, I love Britney, Kelly and Rihanna but its lead me into working in McDonalds. I didn't even think I'd get pregnant, then twins

Angel: If you already had Britney and Kelly why have sex again

Maddison: Because my boyfriend said he'd dump me if I didn't and even worse he had another girl friend a son, yes Rihanna has a half big brother. I was fifteen he was seventeen with a three year old so his now nine and Rihanna is six

Angel: I'd rather be dumped than become a mum too young again, Im hoping to go to a college and do hairdressing

Maddison: I wanted to be a laywer I was the best in class, then I fell pregnant

Angel: Oh, Im hoping to get Tara in one off them all day nursereys

Maddison: Oh

Angel: People are so horrible I was called Vicky Pollard

Maddison: Slaggy Maddie, I hate being called Maddie

Angel: Didn't you have braces

Maddison: Yeah from the age of eleven to sixteen

Angel: Oh

Maddison: Im hoping Britney, Kelly and Rihanna don't make the same mistake, picking them up from school and getting looked at is so annoying

Angel: Some people just cant take a simple mistake

Maddison: I know and when I named her Britney my old friends were all like aww slaggy Maddie named her baby after the troubled pop star. I love Britney Spears, Kelly Clarkson and Rihanna

Angel: I know

Maddison: And Justin Bieber

Angel: Yeah his adorable

Maddison: I know right

Angel: I have loads of posters of him

Maddison: I know

Angel: I herd from Derek that Carol and dad were only fourteen when they had sex and fifteen when Bianca was born

Maddison: Thats why dad was so supportive

Angel: He fleed, its guilt

Maddison: Oh you are good

Angel: I know

Maddison: Britney, Kelly and Rihanna all have a place in school the school must be pretty bad they've all got in

Angel: Oh that must be a bad school

Maddison: I know if Tiffany, Morgan, Sharice, Leah, Britney, Kelly and Rihanna get in thats seven kids

Angel: And Liam and Melodie

Maddison: Holby high

Angel: Oh ok, high schools always seem to have space

Maddison: I know

Angel: I wanna be a hair dresser

Maddison: I know, I know what everyone wants to be out of our siblings

Angel: Bianca

Maddison: Waitress

Angel: Joe

Maddison: Buissness man

Angel: Poppy is a doctor and she succseed. Caitlin

Maddison: Nurserey teacher

Angel: Shane

Maddison: Train driver

Angel: Ethan

Maddison: Paramedic

Angel: You wanted to be a laywer. Toby

Maddison: Dance teacher

Angel: Kyle

Maddison: Author

Angel: And me a hairdresser

Maddison: Working in McDonalds isn't that bad

Angel: What standing there saying do you want fries with that

Maddison: We don't saythat

Angel: Ok

(Angel and Maddison go back inside)

Maddison: Good place

David: Good. Britney, Kelly, Rihanna and Tara are asleep

Angel: Good

Maddison: Where's our rooms

David: The two spare rooms, Ivan has a nursrey

Maddison: Aww

(Angel and Maddison find the rooms)

Angel: I get the bigger one

Maddison: Ok

Poppy: Shh everyone else is asleep its eight PM


	3. Chapter 3

David: Good luck Poppy

Poppy: Thanks dad

(Poppy leaves for work)

Carol: (holding Ivan and waving his arm) Bye bye mummy

(Poppy leaves)

(Poppy arrives)

Noel: Hello

Poppy: Hello Im Poppy Wicks I herd your expecting me

Noel: Ah yes let me get Mr Jordan for you

Poppy: Thanks

(Nick comes over)

Nick: Ah hello Poppy

Poppy: You look like my dad Im not even kidding

Nick: Ok, Noel send everyone for a staff meeting

(Noel sends everyone for a staff meeting)

Nick: Now this is our new doctor Poppy Wicks

Zoe: Fancy a drink tonight

Poppy: I don't drink and I have a baby boy to look after

Nick: See Zoe not everyone drinks, Doctor Wicks I trust you will have an amazing first day with us

(Poppy leaves)

Poppy: Hello Im Poppy can you tell me what happened

Jessica: I was hit by a car

Poppy: Right ok Ms Harrison

Jessica: Call me Jessica

Poppy: Ok Jessica, I'll just find a nurse

(Poppy leaves the cubicle)

Poppy: Linda could you help me in cubicle three

Linda: Sure

Jessica: That was quick

Linda: Ah

Poppy: Problem

Linda: Hello Jessica

Jessica: Hello Linda

Linda: We are friends I can't treat her, I'll find someone else who can

(Linda leaves and Llyod enters)

Llyod: Hello Jessica Im Llyod

Jessica:Hello

Poppy: I need a blood test

(Llyod leaves)

Jessica: Have you got any kids

Poppy: Yeah I have a one year old son, you

Jessica: Yeah a twelve year old daughter an elven year old son, a four year old son and a two year old daughter their names are Amelia, Lucas, Harry and Linda

Poppy: Ivan is my sons name, is she Linda after the Linda here

Jessica: Yeah she called hers Jessica

Poppy: Aww

(Linda enters)

Poppy: I'll give you ten minutes

(Poppy leaves)

Jessica: Im so sorry about what happened to little Jessica

Linda: I miss her watching me cook and talking to me in baby talk

Jessica: I bet you do

Linda: She couldnt wait to run up the aisle for her mummy and daddy's wedding but the bus they were on crashed

(A tear falls out of Linda's eye)

(in the ED)

Poppy: Hello Amy

Jack: Amy fell and I think she may have a broken arm

Poppy: Amy Mitchell thats a nice name, well her arm isn't broken

Jack: Oh, Poppy but her head needs stitching, Ill get Linda

(Linda enters)

Linda: Yeah

Jack: Holby is so orginised

Poppy: I know, Amy Mitchell needs her head stitched

Linda: Ok

(Poppy leaves)

Linda: Hello Amy

Jack: Say hello

(in cubicle three)

Poppy: Sorry I was caught up

Jessica: Thats fine if anyone comes in worse than me I can wait

Poppy: Thank you not many people are like you

Jessica: Im not selfish

Poppy: Thats good

Jessica: My daughter has a boyfriend

Poppy: Two of my youngers sisters both mothers at thirteen

Jessica: Thats too young

Poppy: Far far too young if you ask me. When I was thirteen I was playing with dolls not looking after a child

Jessica: Good idea

(back in cubicle twelve)

Roxy: Im Roxy Mitchell Amy's mother what happened

Linda: Amy had a fall

Roxy: My baby

Jack: She's had a few stitches

(Sam enters)

Sam: Im Sam Nicholls Amy is fine but she has a cut to her head, but she can go home

(Jack, Roxy and Amy leave)

(Back in cubicle three)

Amelia: I hugged Andrew today

Jessica: Aww no sex until your twenty five

(Lucas, Harry, little Linda and Adam enter)

Jessica: Hello you lot

Lucas: Mum tell Amelia to shut up about Andrew

Jessica: Amelia Lucas says shut up about Andrew

Amelia: Im so in love

Jessica: Amelia your twelve

Amelia: And

Adam: Amelia listen to your mother

Amelia: Yeah yeah yeah

Adam: What do you grow up

Amelia: Laywer

Adam:Then pay more attention at school not Andrew

Amelia: I know what Im doing

Adam: Where have I herd that before

Amelia: I love Andrew

Jessica: Amelia you are twelve years old

Amelia: Yeah, and

Jessica: Amelia

Amelia: Oh dont tell me ah ah, Im such a drama queen

Jessica: Amelia

Adam: Amelia with me

Lucas: I'll help mum look after Harry and little Linda

Adam: Ok

(Adam takes Amelia)

Amelia: What

Adam: Amelia this isnt the normal you

Amelia: And now it is

Adam: Amelia

Amelia: What

(Amelia walks away)

(Cocaine falls out of Amelia's pocket)

Adam: How long

Amelia: (silence)

Adam: How long

Amelia: Two weeks, Andrews older brother gave it too me

Adam: Ok, can you just promise me never to take drugs again

Amelia: Does that mean stop drinking coffee

Adam: You can still have coffee before school yes

Amelia: I promise never to take drugs. What if Harry or Linda found one and thought they were sweets

Adam: Exactley


	4. Chapter 4

Adam: Oh sorry

Carol: Thats ok

Adam: Im so sorry I should of looked where I was going, is she ok

Carol: Yeah she's fine

(Tara gets up)

Angel: OI, YOU BETTER SAY SORRY TO MY BABY

Carol: Angel it was an accident

Adam: Oh I was right in thinking you was her mum

Carol: Im her step grandma

Adam: Im Adam Trueman

Carol: Im Carol Jackson, this is my step daughter Angel and this is my step granddaughter Tara

Adam: Oh thats intreasting

Carol: Yeah

Adam: I have Harry and Linda with my girlfriend now

Carol: Don't hear Linda much

Adam: Her bestfriend got pregnant at the same time and they both found out they were having girls, before that if it was a girl we were going to call her Rebecca

Carol: Oh, do you want to come to the park

Adam: Wait there

(Adam gets Amelia, Lucas, Harry and Little Linda)

(Adam comes back pushing a double buggy)

(Angel puts Tara in her buggy)

Carol: I know that feeling just I had a little girl then a boy

Angel: Come on lets go

Amelia: Adam is the little girl the teenage girls

Adam: Yes

Amelia: What if it was like Andrew

Adam: Im sure it wasn't

Amelia: Ok

Angel: Yes

Amelia: Im Amelia

Angel: Im Angel and this is Tara

Amelia: Is she yours

Angel: Yeah I was on thirteen and my boyfriend died in a car accident two weeks later so learn from that don't get pregnant at thirteen and always wear a seatbelt in the car, it could have saved his life

Amelia: Oh my real daddy got arrested

Angel: Oh

Amelia: I don't really care if Im honest, whats your father like

Angel: His stupid, a normal father wouldn't be proud of his thirteen year old daughter getting pregnant he had a smile on his face I done it at my twelve birthday party. My sister Poppy had a baby at twenty seven thats the kind of age I want Tara to have a baby make a life first. Just Ivan's dad wwasn't a very nice guy he was conrolling he hit Poppy infront of me and I called the police.

Amelia: Good on you

Angel: Adam's doing a great impession of my family my dad has had two sets of twins Caitlin and Shane and Kyle and me and my elder sister Maddison had twins at thirteen she named them Britney and Kelly after Britney Spears and Kelly Clarkson

Amelia: I like Emili Sande and Jessie J

Angel: I like Shaggy and Justin Bieber

Amelia: Cool

Angel: Tara loves China Anne McClain and Carly rae Jepson

Amelia: Aww

Adam: sorry

Lucas: Adam please you don't want Harry or little Linda falling out

Adam: I strapped them in

Carol: Let me take over, I haven't done this since I was nineteen but here goes

(Carol pushes Harry and Linda perfactly)

Adam: Well done. Amelia

(Amelia comes over)

Adam: I've told your mum about the cocoane

Amelia: Oh my God

Adam: She's not angry she just wants to know why

Amelia: Ok

(arrive at the park)

Angel: Come on Tara

(Carol sits on the bench)

Amelia: How old were you when you had your first child

Carol: I was fifteen when I had Bianca and sixteen when I had Robbie well Robert

Amelia: Wow

Carol: I know

Amelia: I want a baby but Im waiting

Carol: Good idea. I find it quite funny how Bianca is an inch taller than Robbie

Amelia: Oh

(Amelia goes on the swing)

Angel: Is that fun Tara

Adam: Little Linda enjoys it

Lucas: Come on Harry

Harry: Wait

(Amelia laughs)

Carol: Bianca was like that

Amelia: Oh he makes me laugh wait, Ive been waiting to say that to Lucas

Carol: Oh ok

Adam: Harry say sorry to Lucas

Harry: No

Adam: Daddy will only buy sweets for Amelia, Lucas and Linda

Harry: Sorry

Adam: Good boy

Lucas: Do you want to play on the slide Harry

(Lucas finds Harry ready to go down)

Lucas: Go

(Harry slides down the slide)

Adam: So is Tara hard to look after

Tara: No

Angel: No she isn't

(Angel laughs as Tara answered)

Angel: Is Harry and Linda hard

Adam: Can be like they will fight over a toy

Angel: Oh

Adam: If you play music Harry starts dancing with little Linda

Angel: Why do you call her little Linda not just Linda

Adam: Her mums best friend is called Linda

Angel: Oh

Adam: Lovely caring woman the Linda my daughter was named after

Angel: Aww, I herd a lady in the street call Tara once and I fell in love with the name

Adam: Oh intreasting

Angel: I know, I mean its better than naming her after my faveriote singer

Adam: Who is

Angel: I loved Avril Lavigne when she was born

Adam: Avril Wicks, Tara Wicks sounds better


	5. Chapter 5

David: OI POPPY ITS ME YOUR FATHER

Poppy: Oh no

Linda: Embarrassing fathers hey

Poppy: His more than embarrassing

Linda: Oh

David: Hello Poppy, I LOVE YOU POPPY DADADADA I LOVE YOU POPPY

Poppy: Dad shut up

Nick: This is a hosptial bloody hell you look like me

David: Wow

Poppy: Mr Jordan meet my dad. Dad meet Mr Jordan

David: Hello Im David

Poppy: Dad

Mr Jordan: Hello David

(in cubicle three)

Amelia: Sorry mum

Jessica: Why

Amelia: It was Andrew's brother who gve it to me

Jessica: HAVE YOU NEVER HERD OF THE WORD NO

Amelia: Mum

Jessica: You have let me down as my daughter, Amelia you were such a good girl and then drugs

Amelia: Im sorry mum

Jessica: Amelia are you sure

Amelia: Yes

Jessica: You better be whats next alchool then sex do you want to die aged twenty cause thats where your heading

Amelia: Im sorry

Jessica: Oh you better be

(in the ED)

Poppy: Dad please put the pen down

David: But its gold

Poppy: Not real gold

David: Oh

Poppy: Sorry Mr Jordan, dad lets go

David: Wait

(David hugs Nick)

Poppy: Im so sorry

Nick: Ok

(Poppy leaves with David)

Poppy: DONT EVER EMBARRASS ME AT WORK EVER AGAIN

David: Im sorry

Poppy: Im driving home and two why on earth did you bring the bus

David: I dunno

(In cubicle three)

Jessica: Hello Linda

Linda: Hi

Jessica: Are you wearing a new shade of eye shaddow

Linda: Yes

Jessica: It goes really well with your beautiful blue eyes

Linda: Am I fat

Jessica: No, who said that

Linda: A paitent

Jessica: No your not fat your a avarage size

Linda: Am I ugly

Jessica: Linda who's knocked back your selfconfidence you never used to be like this

Linda: Im just wondering

Jessica: Linda I've known you too long for all this and I do have four kids now whats wrong

Linda: Bullies

Jessica: Who's bullying you

(Linda starts crying)

Jessica: Come here

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Linda:(in tears) He hit me

Jessica: Hit you

Linda:(in tears) And kicked me

Jessica: Your make ups running

Linda:(in tears) I know, I would have been suprised if it wasn't. Im going to clean up

(Linda leaves and Adam enters)

Adam: Is Linda ok

Jessica: How am I going to tell her about her baby

Adam: Be gentle it was kind of you to offer to be surrogate mother for her

Jessica: She's my best friend

Adam: I know

Jesssica: She's brought dummies

Adam: Oh

(Linda comes back)

Jessica: Linda, Im so sorry but in the accident I lost your baby

(Linda starts crying)

Linda:(in tears) My Samuel or my Lauren

Adam: Do you want some chocolate buttons

Jessica: Adam, she's lost her unborn baby

Adam: Sorry, I'll leave

(Adam leaves)

Jessica: Im sorry

Linda:(in tears) Why didn't you look when you crossed

Jessica: I did

Linda:(in tears) YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T

(Linda cries harder after what she said)

Linda:(crying) Im sorry

Jessica: Its fine

Linda: (in tears) Ok

(Linda leaves but gets pushed back in and lands on the floor)

Jessica: Linda you alright

Linda:(in tears) My leg hurts

(At home(eastenders)

Poppy: Can you not let him out

Carol: He needs fresh air

Poppy: Let him in the garden then

Carol: Poppy

Poppy: You know what Im feed up of this family Maddison and Angel are pregnant by thirteen, Im like the only normal one here

Maddison: You know I was bullied and called slaggy Maddie

Poppy: Well you didn't have to have sex at thirteen or fifteen did you

Maddison: They threatend to dump me

Poppy: Yeah well now think of your three daughters Britney, Kelly and Rihanna they don't have a clue who the father is

Maddison: Ivan

Poppy: I was Poppy King for five years

(Poppy runs upstairs)

Caitlin: I'll go

Tiffany: What's wrong with aunty Poppy

Carol: Stressful first day sweetie

Tiffany: Ok

Whitney: Angel, this don't fit me do you like it

Angel: It's nice but it isn't my style, try Melodie

Melodie: Cool top Whitney

Whitney: Have it

Melodie: Really

Whitney: Yeah, it don't fit me

Melodie: Thanks

(upstairs)

Caitlin:(knocks on Poppy's door) Poppy

Poppy: Come in

(Caitlin comes in and shuts the door)

Poppy: I can't bare it with dad embarrassing me at work

Caitlin: Poppy, can I tell you something

Poppy: Sure what is it

Caitlin: Im pregnant with triplets

Poppy: Triplets wow

Caitlin: Im scared

Poppy: Don't be if Maddison got through twins at thirteen you'll be fine with triplets

Caitlin: Im six months

Poppy: Wow, Caitlin

Caitlin: The day I was going to tell him was when he stopped the engagment he found a blonde

Poppy: Your beautiful as well

Caitlin: Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

(at home)

Caitlin: Is everyone here

David: Yes

Poppy: Go on

Caitlin: Im pregnant

David: Congratulasons

Poppy: Dad

Caitlin: With triplets

David: Three new grandchildren to add on to Whitney, Liam, Melodie,Sharice, Tiffany, Britney, Kelly, Morgan, Rihanna, Leah, Tara and Ivan that will make me have fifteen grandchildren, wow

Caitlin: Yes it will

Melodie: Dad I miss mum

Joe: I know you do but mum is an angel with Karen in the sky now

Melodie: Was she called Sarah Wicks or Sarah Hills

Joe: Sarah Wicks

Melodie: Oh so you married

Joe: Yes

Melodie: Ok

(in the hospital)

Linda: I haven't broken my leg

Jessica: Good

Linda: Do you remember that time we were trainning to be nurses and I couldn't stop hiccuping

Jessica: That was funny, you got sent out for having hiccups

Linda: I know

Jessica: So unfair

Linda: I can't help it if I get hicuups

Jessica: I know

Linda: I went for a walk

Jessica:(laughing) You make me laugh)

Linda: But Mrs Newton was well strict

Jessica: Your hiccups are very squeaky

Linda: My mum said I sound like a dog toy when I hiccup

Jessica: That's because you do

(At home(eastenders)

Caitlin: I know the gender, well the midwife thinks its what they are

Poppy: What

Caitlin: Two girls and a boy

Poppy: Dad's going to be happy but happier about the boy as he has ratherly alot of granddaughters

Caitlin: I know

Poppy: He is always supportive when his daughters are pregnant

Caitlin: I know but its triplets, he had two sets of twins himself and some how both one boy one girl

Poppy: Maddison had twin girls

Caitlin: Still non-identical the two girls are identical

Poppy: Got any names

Catlin: For the girls I like Olivia and Rebecca and for the boy Daniel

Poppy: Aww yeah

Caitlin: I have another daughter called Paris she lives with her dad

Poppy: How come you never said

Caitlin: I was twenty and just beginning my beaution job

(Caitlin gets a call)

Poppy: Caitlin you ok

(Caitlin puts the phone down)

Caitlin: Paris's dad died

Poppy: Lets go and get Paris yeah

Caitlin: Ok

(in the hospital)

Jessica: I remember that time I came round ours and your mum hugged me and then your dad

Linda: They got a little over friendly

Jessica: Yes they did

Linda: Sorry about them

Jessica: Its ok

(In the car(eastenders)

Poppy: Come on

Caitlin: I haven't seen her since she was two months

Poppy: She's seven and she's going to be a happy little girl when mummy tells her Paris is going to be a big sister

Caitlin: But still

Poppy: You'll be fine, Paris will love you

Caitlin: Yeah she will

Poppy: Now cheer up

(arrive)

Tina: Hello

Caitlin: Im Caitlin Wicks

(Caitlin shows ID and Paris's birth citifficate)

Tina: Paris this is your mummy

Paris: She's not what I was expecting but she'll do

Poppy: Im your aunty Poppy

(Caitlin walks out with Paris)

Caitlin: Ow

Poppy: You alright

Paris: Mummy

Caitlin: Mummy's fine I just have your younger sisters and your younger brother in my tummy

(Paris Smiles)

Poppy: In you get

(Poppy straps Paris in)

(Paris starts playing with her barbies)

Caitlin: I was alot like you when I was younger

Paris: You were my colour

Caitlin: No I liked playing with my dolls

Paris: Oh, why are we diffrent colours

Caitlin: Because of your daddy

Paris: I gave daddy a flower

Caitlin: Aww

Poppy: When you go to your new home there is lots of other little girls to play with

Paris: How many

Poppy: Well there's Tiffany, Britney, Kelly, Rihanna, Sharice, Leah, Tara

Paris: Lots

Caitlin: Yeah

(arrive home(eastenders)

Caitlin: Their is someone I'd like you all to meet

David: Aww Caitlin has a boyfriend

Caitlin: No dad, this is Paris

(Caitlin comes in with Paris)

Caitlin: Paris is my daughter

Shane: Daughter, why didn't you tell anyone you was pregnant with her

Caitlin: I dunno I was twenty

Angel: I was thirteen I still told someone

Caitlin: I ran away pregnant

David: Caitlin why, we would have all loved Paris

Caitlin: I know

Joe: Whats her full name

Caitlin: Paris London Wicks-Luca

Paris: Paris London

Caitlin: You was born in London

David: And the triplets

Caitlin: Olivia Paige, Rebecca Louise and Daniel Thomas

David: Ok

Maddison: My daughters all have pink as a middle name

Britney: Britney Pink Wicks

Kelly: Kelly Pink Wicks

Rihanna: Rihanna Pink Wicks

Britney: Why

Maddison: I like the singer

(in the ED)

Linda: Your my best friend

Jessica: And your mine

Linda: Remember that time I was in college with you and I had to sit next to that boy who gave me evils everytime I hiccuped

Jessica: Yes I only knew you had them when I looked up and you jerked

Linda: Exactley

(Jessica smiles)


End file.
